


tell me what we choose

by emilia_kaisa



Series: advent challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Beta Read, Relationship Study, Short & Sweet, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Friends, I watched us as we changedThe feelings in my headspace rearrangedI want you more than I've wanted anyoneIsn't that dangerous?
Relationships: Evan Bates/Madison Chock
Series: advent challenge 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	tell me what we choose

**Author's Note:**

> 12th fic of the challenge! These two are adorable and their story is so sweet, so, here we are?   
> Song: 'Fools' by Laurel Aquilina

Now, he can’t really tell when it all started.

It was so long ago anyway, when he was still a long- limbed teenager and she was a little spark of joy his eyes were always drawn to during competitions and camps. She was always a good laugh, smiling and adorable, and they always felt comfortable with each other, another little sister in the skating family.

And then one year he looked at her and she wasn't a little girl anymore, and her smile was brighter than the sun itself. Nothing really changed, even when he took her out for her sixteenth birthday, a warm day filled with laughter and all the best memories that were drifting somewhere on the edges of his mind for the next few years.

And then that awful injury happened, and suddenly he was in a need of a new partner, and that was when she entered his life for good, bringing him more than he could ever imagine.

They're partners, co-workers, friends. And somewhere along the way they became something more, something they both understood but never spoke about, because their partnership was too important to both of them to put that in jeopardy. And it was working out, somehow, and they climed to the top of the world, almost, and it felt good, and safe.

And then, they slipped, and they kept on slipping, a bit further from the top with every day, with every competition. And still smiles, but not as bright as before, a shadow of doubt in her eyes.

It's wasn't right, at all, so he did what he was so good at- he made her happy.

"Since we're in France." he said, taking her hand after the banquet in Grenoble "What about we go check out Paris? I've heard a lot of good."

"Oh really? I think I've heard something too."

Paris was beautiful and calm, and under the thousand of its lights, they made their choice.

_ And so it all boils down to this _

_ We've got our aim but we might miss _

_ We are too fragile just to guess _

_ And I've been in this place before _

_ Fine as we are but we want more _

_ That's human nature at its best _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
